metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain radio conversations
This article is a list of optional radio conversations in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, which are either humorous, or contain additional information that is not revealed during normal gameplay. Similar to in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker and Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, the radio conversations are very brief. Kazuhira Miller, Ocelot, Code Talker, and Huey Emmerich are the contacts during gameplay. Miller *'Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller:' Boss, I did some digging, and it seems the target himself Viscount gave us this mission through a representative. Obviously he couldn't contact us directly due to his predicament, but still, something about this "viscount" doesn't add up... *'Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller:' Looks like the man due to meet with our target has started moving east. Stay with him. *'Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller:' That soldier... he isn't with CFA. What could be so important that it would require two major PFs to guard it? *'Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller:' That's Camp prisoner not the target Team member. Don't extract him just because you feel sorry for him. We can't afford to take in people we can't use. *'Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller:' That looks like the target. Acting the saint now won't wash away his sins. Don't hesitate - eliminate him. *'Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller:' We would never have found this place without those members of the Intel Team. But some of them are still MIA. Where could they be...? *'Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller:' That facility is used for biosafety level 3 and above experiments and quarantines. All the doors have been sealed. *'Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller:' Quiet... I guess you guys really do make a good team. *'Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller:' Don't let your buddy die, Snake. You're a two-man cell... Both of you better come back alive. Ocelot *'Ocelot:' Not a civilian in sight. The Soviets have taken complete control of the place Wialo Kallai. *'Ocelot:' It's the Soviet flag. The hammer and sickle - the workers and the peasants. Just a hollow symbol in a place like this. *'Ocelot:' Showers... That's luxury stuff for the rank and file. *'Ocelot:' Apparently the village's name, Qarya Sakhra Ee, means "cliff village" in Dari dialect. It's one of the country's official languages, mostly spoken by the Tajiks and Hazara. *'Ocelot:' Lamar Khaate Palace. "Lamar khaate" means "sunrise." *'Ocelot:' The place Lamar Khaate Palace was originally built by progressive royals as a separate palace away from Kabul. With its Western architecture, it was their declaration of a new dawn. I'd say their prosperity didn't last... *'Ocelot:' That's POW not the target Viscount. Orders are, only the viscount gets rescued. Can't understand why he'd receive special treatment... But I don't imagine it'd be too much of a problem to save the other prisoners too. *'Ocelot:' The CFA are all business. Hard to believe they're interrogating their own. Situation must be worse than we thought. Make a wrong move, and they could kill the target without warning. *'Ocelot:' Afrikaans is the lingua franca for mercs in that area. If you're going to get any information from interrogations, you'll need an interpreter. But don't extract the interpreter just yet. If he doesn't turn up, they won't be able to do the interrogations. If they then decide the target's no longer any use to them, they won't hesitate to kill him. *'Ocelot:' So, our rescue target was behind some kind of plot. *'Ocelot:' They're mercenaries belonging to Rogue Coyote. Not so much a corporation as a mixed bag of hired guns working together under a single banner. They cut their teeth in the British and Rhodesian SAS, the Selous Scouts, 32 Battalion... So they've seen plenty of action. Don't take any chances with them. *'Ocelot:' Rogue Coyote lacks any kind of company-wide doctrine. It's made up of multiple commanders, each operating a unit at his own discretion. *'Ocelot:' A Soviet soldier... A lot of them came from Central Asia before, but lately they've been using more and more Russians. Simple really - there's less hesitation to pull the trigger if they're not fighting their own race. Morbid cynicism, but it gets results. That's humanity for you. *'Ocelot:' A jackal... Is that a side-striped jackal? Jackals are closely related to dogs and wolves, so much so that they can interbreed with them. In fact, the Soviets are trying to create new species by crossing them with other animals. *'Ocelot:' Selling nukes? (whistles) That bastard Skull Face must have lost his mind. *'Ocelot:' An outpost in a sunken road... Munoko Ya Nioka - "the Snake's Mouth." I get it. Look's like that's the only way to the objective area. *'Ocelot:' That's a "security guard" with Zero Risk Security. They like to call themselves a "security company," but their ranks are made up of former South African military. When you look at what they're doing, I can think of a much more appropriate word for these guys - mercenaries. *'Ocelot:' The number of self-proclaimed "security firms" like ZRS is only going to increase. After all, it sounds better than "cutthroat mercenaries." *'Ocelot:' The PF soldiers are speaking Afrikaans... an official language of the Republic of South Africa. Boss, we're going to need someone with the Afrikaans Interpreter skill to understand what they're saying. We'll look into it here, but for now... You'll just have to make do without one. *'Ocelot:' Though they're members of UNITA, those locals have been hired by CFA, the South African PF. And they're communicating through Afrikaans, an official language of the country. We'll need someone with the Afrikaans Interpreter skill to understand what they're saying. *'Ocelot:' Those are UNITA troops, but their gear is from a PF known as the CFA - The Contract Forces of Africa. So the militants hired a PF to strengthen themselves, but the PF got so big it absorbed them... How's that for irony. *'Ocelot:' They're members of UNITA. But those locals have been hired by CFA, a South African PF. Guess they weren't happy with what UNITA was paying them. *'Ocelot:' Behind UNITA you have South Africa, and America, too. After all, the Angolan government receives support from the East. The country's civil war is no different from any other East-West proxy war. Wonder if those guys realize that. *'Ocelot:' CFA soldiers. Those guys look different from the rest. Not UNITA... Most likely Afrikaners. *'Ocelot:' The CFA's core personnel are Afrikaners from South Africa. They're highly trained, too. Not the kind of mercs UNITA can afford these days. They must've been hired by someone with much deeper pockets. *'Ocelot:' They're working for one of the bigger PFs, the Contract Forces of Africa, CFA for short. These guys are all about business - mercenary work is strictly about the money to them. Either way, they're no threat to us. *'Ocelot:' Though the CFA are a South African organization, they expanded into this region after they were hired by UNITA. But nowadays its the other way around; more and more UNITA soldiers are being hired by the CFA. *'Ocelot:' The interrogator mentioned oilfield rights belonging to the MPLA... The CFA must have been working with the MPLA's opposition - UNITA. Did the British group try to offer their support to the MPLA in exchange for oilfield rights? *'Ocelot:' Looks like the British prisoners honestly don't know who the informant was. Someone must stand to benefit from the CFA siding with the MPLA, but they're hardly going to announce themselves... *'Ocelot:' That commander is some kid... to abduct the general's right hand man and get away clean... He's got guts for a kid his size... or, he despises adults a lot more than we realize. *'Ocelot:' If he's with the group that took over the north observation post, he can't be a Soviet. The only thing that comes to mind is... remnants of XOF? Wait... could they be out to silence the target?! *'Ocelot:' Looks like he's heading for the quarantined target. Is he with the squad that took over the north guard post? Huey *'Huey:' When you take cover, hide behind something tall. Don't forget he's looking down on you from above. *'Huey:' Sahelanthropus' grenades contain corrosive archaea. If that stuff hits vehicles or Walker Gears it'll immobilize them! *'Huey:' Sahelanthropus' grenades have a smokescreen effect. Watch you don't get surrounded by smoke. *'Huey:' Watch out for his archaeal blade. If he takes out that blade, get away from him - quick. *'Huey:' If his flamethrower activates, stay away. Watch his movements to see it coming! Category:Metal Gear Solid V Category:Game secrets Category:Humour Category:Transcripts